


Stolen Picutres

by WinchesterSecretFiles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterSecretFiles/pseuds/WinchesterSecretFiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester bares all on a new network site, and for once in his life admits he might be bisexual. It's where he's first accepted by an old childhood friend, and meets his first stranger - Jimmy Novak.</p>
<p>Except, like everyone wonders online, is Jimmy really who he says he is?</p>
<p>When Dean finds the real life person of the face he's been chatting to for months, why does he vehemently deny he's Jimmy? And who the hell is Castiel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Picutres

**February 3rd, 2013. 4:36 p.m.**  


Surprised, and relieved. Talking to someone online was definitely exciting, but the thought of the person being right around the corner?  Talk about creepy. It was a Sunday afternoon, around three months ago when Dean first made his profile; just goofing off while the rain poured down outside, and Sam was off reading. He got lots of hits from girls and boys alike, and even one from a friend, which was … weird.

**November 16th, 2012. 7:18 p.m.**  


When Dean received that message three months ago, his phone lit up at the same time. True to her word, Jo called immediately. Dean hadn’t expected people in real life to find him – especially not his childhood best friend, Jo. But he came clean, that yes, he was attracted to males; but no, that did not make him any less awesome (or appreciative of Busty Asian Beauties).

Needless to say, Dean found many attractive girls on the website, even one in another country. Bela … smokin’ hot, and English. Some Lisa who did yoga, and man, did Dean have dreams about that. Dean also made a friend. It started off with mutual attraction, this Jimmy character had quite some eyes, but Jimmy was actually the one who started off the whole she-bang.

**November 16th, 2012. 11:47 p.m.**

The message sat in Dean’s inbox for a few weeks before Dean ever replied. What kind of screen name was **God_Loves_Jimmy** anyway? It turns out that his family is super religious, and Jimmy couldn’t come up with anything better. Not that **Dean_Is_Awesome** is some creative masterpiece or anything…

When Dean did reply, it was mostly because the picture of Jimmy on the side of his message finally got to him. I mean, who has blue eyes like that? They had to be contacts, or something. At first, the messages were infrequent, like every few weeks they’d exchange. He talked to Jo on the stupid website more often than him, and he called Jo nearly every day, and there was really no point in messaging her online either. But then Dean had a snow day, and it was apparent Jimmy did too, and they spent most of the morning online, messaging back and forth.

**December 30th, 2012. 3:19 p.m.**

The chatbox on the bottom right of the screen sprung up, with Jimmy’s screenname flashing. Dean held his breath- had he thought that through? What if Jimmy said something really weird, and then Dean felt too awkward to reply, and Jimmy knew Dean was ignoring him. Too late now, Dean had thought, fingers arching over the keyboard.

**December 30th, 2012. 3:20 p.m.**

****

 

Dean instantly regretted the winky face. Was that too forward? Jimmy didn’t even say anything about liking Dean that way. Just because his profile stated he was gay didn’t mean he was instantly attracted to Dean. Not that Dean was bad looking or anything… Before Dean had a chance to overcomplicate things, the small **_PING!_** alerted Dean to a new message.

**December 30th, 2012. 3:21 p.m.**

A sigh of relief emitted from Dean. Jimmy knew he was joking. It was after this realization that Dean and Jimmy started chatting, opposed to messaging, nearly every day.

Which is how this dreary February afternoon was spent, chatting with Jimmy between bouts of homework. It wasn’t like they were inspiring, dramatic chats it was simple, easy. They’d joke and they’d laugh, and Dean kept his mind on the thought that he could meet Jimmy if he really wanted. But Dean didn’t want that. In the first few weeks, Jimmy was new, exciting, and attractive. But the second Dean found out that Jimmy understood his humor, things changed. Dean no longer had the rush of chatting with some stranger, it was Jimmy. Just Jimmy.

**February 3rd, 2013. 6:15 p.m.**

Dean had to laugh when he heard the noise, and looked up from his biology homework. It suited Jimmy just right, and he was just about to tell him so, when Sam poked his head in the doorway.

“Dean, I’m hungry. Can you cook now?” Sam asked, his bangs just grazing his eyelashes when he tilted his head like that.

“Sure Sam,” Dean replied, shutting his laptop and dropping his pencil on his notebook. He walked over and ruffled his brother’s hair. “You need a haircut, dude.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the format sucks, I promise, the preface is just messy with screencaps. ):
> 
> In the chat, Jimmy's messages are GREEN in case that was unclear.


End file.
